Just for Tonight
by Teacher Yumi
Summary: It was the look in her eyes that made Yumi acquiesce to Sachiko's request. Just for tonight, she agreed. One-shot.


**Just for Tonight**

* * *

Disclaimer: Maria-sama ga Miteru and its characters are not mine. Credits to the author.

* * *

Sachiko padded silently across the floor. The soft carpet rustling on her bare feet and the chill of the night air through the open window was sending shivers through her thin night dress. But she didn't care about any of these.

She crept silently as she passed by the hotel room doors of her friends, former Yamayurikai members, back when she was still at Lillian. One of their dear friends had returned to the country and they agreed to have a reunion. They stayed at the hotel bar until past midnight as they shared stories and tried to catch up. She remembered how animated Yoshino shared about her life with her Rei and how Touko shyly admitted that Yuuki finally asked her to get married. Through all these stories, Sachiko just smiled and once in a while gave a non-committal 'hmm' or 'ah', as the need arose. Because for her, there was no _happy_ story to tell.

They only decided to settle for the night when Noriko passed out cold on Shimako's shoulder. Everybody else was able to hold their alcohol. Sachiko however, was almost at her limit, good thing they called it a night before she downed another glass that would surely make her lose her composure. But as she laid in the silence of her room, she found it difficult to sleep and soon after, she called for room service and ordered a bottle of vodka. It was then when the alcohol went to her head and made her think of a ridiculous idea...and at that moment, she stood up, left the warm comfort of her suite and went to see _her_.

The alcohol seeped through her head making her feel dizzy. She stopped in front of the door and leaned against the wall to steady herself. She knew what she was doing and she didn't care if it was right or wrong. She didn't care because she had the alcohol to blame.

With a slight hesitation, she knocked. The seconds ticking by seemed like years as her heart beat loudly against her chest. She heard a faint click from inside the room, before the door cracked open revealing big brown eyes and a startled expression. The manual lock was still on, preventing the other girl from opening the door widely. They remained motionless until Sachiko mustered the guts to speak.

"May I come in?"

The woman on the other side closed the door, _Sachiko wished it was only to remove the chain lock_. Thankfully, she opened it again a moment later, but this time, she held it wide enough for her to come inside.

Yumi looked at Sachiko, still in her night dress, not even wearing a robe or hotel slippers. Her breath smelled like alcohol and her body radiated heat.

"Come in" she said.

The other woman entered as gracefully as she could in her drunken state. She wobbled slightly, but still appeared to be walking straight. Yumi silently wondered if she was the only one who could spot this glitch in her demeanour.

"Would you like –" Yumi started, but was unable to finish as Sachiko's wet mouth collided with hers.

 _She is drunk_ , Yumi thought.

Yumi pulled herself out of Sachiko's embrace and away from her assaulting lips, "Sachiko..." she whispered with a look of worry in her eyes.

Through the years that they hadn't seen each other, Yumi had decided to move on and forgave Sachiko. They were both married and have kids. Whatever past they may have had, and no matter how much pain Sachiko had caused her all those years for choosing to be the good _Ogasawara_ daughter that she was, she decided to move past this. That was why earlier that day, they talked and agreed to become friends again. They will never become _seours_ again or anything more than that, being friends was the next best thing.

However, Sachiko's actions now were contradicting their previous agreement and Yumi's mind was buzzing with questions.

Sachiko, breathless and disoriented, looked at her with pleading eyes. "Just for tonight Yumi."

Silent tears were slowly building in her eyes and Yumi knew that Sachiko was close to her breaking point, and somehow, she was hoping Yumi would fix her or at least, make her feel better...

It was the look in her eyes that made Yumi acquiesce to Sachiko's request. _Just for tonight,_ she repeated in her head.

"Just for tonight" Sachiko whispered again, as if reaffirming her unspoken words.

"Yes" Yumi said, as she took hold of Sachiko's hand and slowly led her to the bed.

They reached the bedroom in silence and Sachiko settled herself on the edge of the thick mattress. Yumi cupped her cheek and planted a soft kiss on her lips at first. Sachiko snapped out of her daze and looked straight at Yumi's eyes.

Yumi kissed her again, but this time, it was firmer. Sachiko parted her lips and allowed their kiss to deepen. Yumi's head was abuzz with a familiar feeling she thought she had forgotten. Sachiko's lips still tasted sweet _with a hint of vodka._ Her former lover's unfocussed eyes, flushed face and dishevelled hair looked erotic to her and made her feel wet and warm to the core. The soft moans escaping the older woman's lips was sending shivers down her spine. These feelings she thought were long gone were forcing itself at the forefront of her consciousness making her want to lose herself.

She suddenly had the urge to drown herself in alcohol, so she too can make love with Sachiko without inhibitions. Only to later on realize that Sachiko's touches and kisses were enough to drug her mind into pushing the other woman onto the bed and trailing kisses down her neck, to her earlobes, on her closed eyeslids, on her perfect nose and onto her soft skin. She was fighting the urge to suck hard on the sensitive part of her neck with the fear that it would bruise. She momentarily pulled away, fear creeping up to her heart. This is wrong.

The woman beneath her looked up at her, eyes filled with questions. As if asking why she stopped. But she could not voice it out. That they couldn't do this. Sachiko looked so fragile and broken. And the feelings for the woman she had kept buried deep within her soul was breaking free from its prison.

Lightning flashed outside the window. The light illuminated the fear in Sachiko's eyes and she flinched as thunder reverberated across the quiet room. Yumi instinctively pulled the other woman into a tight embrace, calming her trembling figure. And that's when she let go of her hesitation. She claimed her lips and tasted her again, ignoring her conscience once and for all. Yumi used her knee to lift the hem of her lover's night dress and used her hands to pull it all the way up, momentarily breaking their kiss as she pulled the garment over her head.

Sachiko lunged back at Yumi soon after, slipping her hands inside the younger woman's upper garment and proceeding to run her cold fingers on her lover's flat abdomen. Yumi moaned in pleasure and this urged Sachiko to move her hands higher until they touched the edge of Yumi's mounds. Yumi stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. Sachiko patiently waited for Yumi's permission. She may have been drunk, but she still was aware of her actions. She was just bolder.

Yumi held her hand and placed it on top of her breast, allowing her to proceed. Sachiko swallowed hard before proceeding to massage the younger woman's breast, gently at first before adding more pressure. This earned her a very sexy moan from the woman on top of her, sending her insides in a frenzy as her arousal intensified.

The world kept spinning for Sachiko, unsure if it was because of the alcohol or because of the euphoria of touching and being touched by her beloved. Yumi's lips were all over her and her hands continued to roam around her lover's body.

Yumi momentarily stopped and she looked up. Sachiko met the lust filled eyes of her beloved and she couldn't help but feel overwhelming joy that she had once again been intimate with the only person she had ever loved. However, the elation was soon replaced by dread as the realization that once dawn breaks, she would be back to the prison that she had created for herself. Tears stung her eyes and she allowed them to fall as she whispered, "I'm sorry for ev…".

Her lover leaned down and their lips crashed into yet another passionate kiss, drowning her words. Yumi then trailed kisses down to her neck, onto her chest then down to her lower abdomen. There was a pause, and it made Sachiko's heartbeat quicken in anticipation, before her lover finally tasted her. The sensation that assaulted her senses was like ecstasy. Her ears buzzed and every part of her body seemed to burn as her core continued to be pleasured. She threw her head back, closed her eyes shut and clutched the sheets so tight that her knuckles almost turned white. Her toes curled as warmth continued to fill her whole being with Yumi's ministrations.

Yumi continued to indulge her lover, enjoying the whimpers that escaped Sachiko's lips and the soft shudders her hips made every time her tongue touched that delicate part in between her legs. They hadn't made love in years, but the feel, the taste and the sounds her former lovers was making all seem fresh to Yumi's memory. She continued pleasuring the woman until she felt that she was close to her climax. She was getting louder and warmer by the minute. Yumi then inserted two slender fingers inside of her. Sachiko responded well to her actions as she moved her hips to match her pace. The older woman was so wet that her fingers slid in with ease. Yumi felt her own core pulse at the sight and the feel of her lover. It was not long after when Sachiko screamed her name as hot liquid passion flowed out of her.

Despite her dizziness and the dull ache, Sachiko lifted herself up and pulled her lover to her. She kissed her tenderly, hoping that through it, the other woman would feel how much she regretted the decision of giving her up. Wishing that her actions would be sufficient for the words she could not say. Yumi returned her advances and soon enough they found themselves on the bed, lips locked and bodies intertwined.

Sachiko had wanted to return the favour, but just when she was about to, Yumi pulled her into an embrace. She didn't have the strength, so she chose not to resist and remained encased in her lover's arms. A flash of lighting and the sound of thunder resounded in the room once more, followed by the crashing sound of the rain. It made her insides tremble and made her hold younger woman tighter.

Sachiko wanted to stay awake, afraid that everything that happened had been a dream, just as it always had been since the day they separated. But the alcohol in her system was weighing her down, and the comfortable warmth of being held by her beloved was making her eyelids heavy. She felt soft small hands wipe away the tears she didn't realize was cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm here" Yumi whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Sleep."

Unknowingly, Sachiko submitted to Yumi's command and to her body's exhaustion.

* * *

Sachiko still has her eyes closed, but she can feel the ray of sunshine through her eyelids.

 _I need to go._

The words snapped Sachiko awake making her instantly sit up. The movement caused her head to pound and her vision to spin. Her breath hitched up to her throat due to worry and she was breathing hard. She reluctantly brought her hands to cover her face and tried to steady herself. But the quietness of the room was making her anxiety grow. Despite her nausea, she looked up and frantically looked around, still unsure if those words had been a dream or a memory. Dread crept to her heart. Her lips quivered and her eyes watered. Yumi was gone.

Soft sobs escaped her lips, despite knowing that crying will not alleviate the emptiness in her heart. And just as she was about to wipe her tears away, she noticed a slip of paper in her clasped hand. Scribbled on it was a number and two words that brought her hope. _Call me._

* * *

A/N: This fic has been in my computer for the longest time and I finally had the urge to post it. Please let me know your thoughts.

BTW, Thanks _imoshen88_ for the beta review.


End file.
